super_robot_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
One Shot: Journey into the Void
A story made by name generators, and a random plot generator. Premise Two transformers, Saberspark and Iron Shadow are tasked with transporting a dangerous serial killer to a secret facility. Along the way they are beset by dark forces. Story seed *A-10 *B-16 *C-10 *D-9 *E-2 Characters *Sabersaprk: A swordsman, this young blue, white and teal robot is a trained swordsman and transforms into a jet. *Iron Shadow: A more ninja style robot. Sporting numerous weapons and equipment, this more experience bot has been on many missions. *Magno Warp: The ship's navigator and FTL expert. His magnetic feet and wheels let him get in hard to reach places. He transforms into a blue and pink of road vehicle. *Razorspark: The weapons expert who controls the weapons systems. Transforms into a drill tank, and has blades on his arms. He is red and yellow. *Razor Bolt: The pilot. He transforms into blue and white jet. He is cocky and believes himself the best pilot in the galaxy, but is very much a coward, as his piloting skills are mainly valuable for avoiding trouble. *Cyberspark: The ship's chief medical officer. She is slim robot that transforms into a boxy vehicle. Most of her kibble takes the form of a skirt. She can use her EM powers to help heal others. *Doom Scourge: A dangerous serial killer, held in a stasis pod. This dark warrior has dies to nightmarish powers. *Sol Convoy: A mechanoid in the employ of the Tech Collector. *Technomancer: The synthetic/cybernetic organism that runs the Tech Collector's archives. It is through him that people barter with the tech collector. *The Tech Collector: An enigmatic being who trades technology for technology. *The Others (pending): Part 1 The sound of blaster fire and explosions echoed across the planet, across the reddish plains, and purple crystal forests, and over sapphire lakes and rivers. Beneath the the pinkish sky the citadel of chrome and black crystal was damaged and destroyed. The mechanoid blasted his way into the sanctuary, his large bulky, blocky body sporting numerous weapons, missiles pods, gun barrels, stored weapons. One arm was transformed into an arm cannon, the other sported a large cannon. The blue, white and yellow robot waked in, his chrome face resembled a metal version of a human's one filled with scorn and hate, as he blasted apart the statues lining the hallway. He already knew they were part of the defense system. Laser turrets rose up from the ground and came down from the ceiling, firing orange phaser beams, that began to hold him down. Pits of his armor plating, the ones not half melted opened up to reveal discs which glowed generating a protective aura. They held back the beams long enough for him to blast apart the turrets with blaster bolts, plasma bombs and missiles. "Some tech collector, all that technology and that is the best of your defenses...?" He walked over to a spherical object in the roof. Below it was a have circle cup in the ground. He grabbed the metal sphere, forcing his fingers through gaps of the metal plats, damaging wiring and something else as white coolant bleed down his arm. He pulled down a caterpillar like being, mechanical, with red drapes hanging from its humanoid robot arms/legs. Its face was humanoid, organic, but covered in so much cybernetics, the organic aspect seemed to be peeping out through one eye. "Alright, Tech Collector, I will have what I came for!" "What have you brought to trade...?" the robot gripped tighter, bending metal and popping wires, but the being did not respond. "Listen here you organic filth, I will have the technology stored here, all of it!" "Information is not stored here, it is accessed here!" "WHAT IS THE DIFFERENCE?!" "The difference is that you cannot simply download anything my master does not wish...?" "Your master...?" "I am the 'technomancer'. I simply run the barter between lesser beings and the tech collector. If he does not want anyone to access his files, they cannot." "Oh, and where is your master...?" The ground shook, as if something massive had hit the ground outside. "He is here..." Fingers covered in metal, giant fingers, a giant hand force its way through the broken doors, between the gaps of metal a red glow with yellow lines of light. It held the roof and lifted it up, tipping over the entire citadel, ripping the technomancer out of the mechanoid's hand. The mechanoid looked up at the giant. He was clearly around a hundred feet tall, to his mere twenty feet, covered in pieces of silver chrome and gunmetal black armor pieces, and some crystal growths on his shins, forearms, on his chest pieces, and shoulders, and even running up his curved, arcing helmet. Beneath the metal and crystal was a red glowing humanoid mass, yellow lines of light dotted across like veins. They all seemed to extend outward from the coffin shaped crystal on his sternum surrounded by a rim of seemingly gold. it shined almost as bright as the emerald gem on his forehead, resting upon a crest that resembled a gold hawk like busts, the wings becoming crests on the giant's head. The mechanoid looked up as the giant, the tech collector looked down, with his optic like eyes. He had to wonder, was this a robot of some sort, his face, even his mouth was more static than his own. Somehow he knew this being was not mechanical and yet it looked down at him, a fact that angered him. He opened fire, using every weapon he had left. The blasts his armor his skin, and it did nothing. What hit his armor, cause it start to glow hot with each, but said head quickly dissipated, absorbed in its red skin, as yellow currents. Those that hit his under-skin, caused it to swell up yellow hot, and just as quickly calm down. Had the mechanoid patience he may have realized his attacks did little to harm this being, perhaps even feeding it. "I am Doom Scourge, blighter of worlds, and I will not be made lesser by a glorified librarian!" the mechanoid shouted. In response the giant knelt down, clenched his fist, as he pulled it up. Doom Scourge stopped long enough to open his jaw wide with shock. The giant punched into the ground. The force of his impact caused a wave of dirt to dissipate across the land, making it all shake and shudder "Woah..." the young bot said as his ship translated back into real space. He sported white armor with blue sections and teal knee guards. His chests sported to rocket engines to poked up and he had black cylinders on the side of his helmet. "What is that...?" He looked out through the windows of the bridge, towards the planet in the distance. The planet was a red world with glowing purple forests, shining sapphire lakes and oceans and chrome mountains. Two small moons orbited it, spheres of metal, chrome satellites. "Now that is pretty..." "Sight seeing it not why we are here..." the older looking robot said. He was a dark obsidian purple and shades of dark grey. His body sported wheels on limbs but surprisingly, also jet wings on his back. He constantly wore his battle mask, his mouth plate and a blue visor. "Prep a shuttle. The tech collector awaits." The shuttle landed outside the citadel, still under repair, by mechanical arachnid drones. The welded the black and black stone back in place, as golems of dark stone and gold markings carried the heavy equipment. "What happened here...?" the young bot said "Inequity..." said the technomancer, walking on his many spider legs. The young bot immediately pulled back in terror as the sight of the being, while the older one stood silent. "Greed and a lust for violence, and it required the master to intervene..." "Tech Collector..." the older bot bowed. "Again, Iron Shadow, I am not the Tech Collector, I am the technomancer, I am simply the middle man, and my master has a job for you..." Out came several spiders, carrying a large slanted metal pod, a cylinder object with a back of life support machinery, and a glass container, holding a badly damaged mechanoid. It was Doom Scourge, much of his body had been badly damage. His weapons had been removed by a laser, or simply ripped off, from the looks of the exposed wiring. Much of his armor plating, was badly bent, partially melted, or both, and his face and helmet looked like a wrecking ball had hit him in the face. There was something else that Iron Shadow noticed. "Ah you see it..." "See what...?" the young bot asked. "Look closer, Saberspark..." Iron Shadow said. The young bot approach, wary of the collector and his spiders. The Technomancer snapped his fingers and the spiders put down the container allowing him to examine it. Doom Scourge was covered in icy build up from the stasis gas, an environmental situation brought about to force stasis lock. It kept him alive as much as it kept him immobile. Saberspark eventually noticed it through the exposed under circuits, and wiring, there was a biomechanical nature to his anatomy. "He's...a cyborg...?" "A strange concept for you, but yes. His body has been upgraded with biomechanical engineering." the technomancer mused. "Ew...I mean...'weird'..." "My master wishes for you to take this container and its cargo and take it to the tech scions of Nimbus IV." "Is that all...?" "An agent of ours will go with you..." Beside them came a truck like vehicle. Its outer plating split apart and its internal components rearranged themselves into a humanoid combination. The mechanoid sported a color scheme of orange, with yellow and red flames. He sported a mouth plate, and blue optics like Sabespark. His build was large his design held a slightly organic curve to it. "This, is Sol Convoy. He will go with you." Part 2 Convoy grabbed the stasis pod, hoisting it up onto his shoulder as he began to walk towards the shuttle. "Oh, he's strong..." Saberspark said "Physical strength alone is not a judge of character..." Iron Shadow said annoyed. "Yeah, but he is still strong..." Shadow obviously rolled his optics. "Go help him put that in the shuttle." "Fine..." Saberspark said as he walked off. Shadow turned towards the Technomancer. "What is this...?" "What is what...?" they replied. "All the times I've done jobs for you, you've never forced an agent onto my ship. What is going on?" "So suspicious, so cynical, but that is not wisdom or insight, that is expectations, and the reality of situations...is often disappointing." "I know this more than most. So am I to assume that there will be no issue with transporting this fool?" "I can make no promises for the infinity of space." "Noted..." Shadow said with a great deal of skepticism. He turned and headed towards the ship. It was a short silent trip back towards the ship, a large frigate class vessel, it sported a ring around the back with engine pods, a long rectangular body and a triangular front. The shuttle entered the hangar by the side, entering, passing through the wall of energy that kept in the atmosphere. As mechanical creatures, they didn't need to breathe, but an atmosphere made things easier on their joints, and helped absorb possibly harmful radiation. In the hangar bay was a red and yellow robot, he had tracks on the back of his feet, blades in the side of his arms, and a backpack that was a drill head. "So what's the job...?" he asked as Iron Shadow exited the ship, followed by Saberspark and Sol Convoy. "Uh..." "We're transporting this guy to Numbus IV. This is Sol Convoy, someone our employer sent to make sure the job was done." "Okay..." "Convoy, this is Razorspark, our weapons officer..." Convoy bowed, before turning back to Shadow. "Weapons officer, for a civilian ship...?" he asked, as he carried the capsule on his shoulder. "Oh, so you can talk..." Shadow asked dismissively "Come on, I'll show you were to put him." They trekked through the ship, hallways and rooms of synthetic white and chrome, panels above them radiated bright white. They came a too room with tables, slabs of metal on lifts, scanning equipment, vials, and other medical equipment. Inside was a feminine bot with the sides of a boxy vehicle around her hips like a skirt. The vehicle's front formed her chest armor, and her head sported a cone shaped helmet. "Cyberspark..." said Shadow "This is Sol Convoy, he's on this mission to see this guy transported to Nimbus IV." "Who is this...?" she asked, putting down a tablet computer. "Doom Scourge..." Convoy said as he put down the capsule. Cyberspark approached her and looked. "Sweet source code, what happened to him, he needs treatment!" "No..." said Convoy solemnly to the surprise of everyone in the room. "I am a doctor, I cannot simply, just..." "Ignoring the fact that his alien modifications mean he is fine, not mint condition, but fine, this mech is a serial killer. The moment he escapes his confinements he will go on a killing spree." "And you just let us bring him on there, with no security...?" Shadow asked. Convoy turned around. "...'I am' the security." "How reassuring..." Shadow said with blatant sarcasm. Sol said nothing, simply raising an eyebrow. "Saberspark will show you to your room, while you're here." "I will...?" Saberspark said "Wait, why does he need a room." Shadow turned to him. "Saber, we're literally going to have to fly into another quadrant on the other side of 'this' quadrant. We're going to have to make a few jumps." "Huh, that far." "Yes..." Shadow said annoyed. "Very well.." said Sol "In the meantime perhaps this young warrior will regale me with tales of his exploits..." "Your audio receptors..." Shadow said with snark as Saberspark's optics opened wide with elation. "Where's the sparkling?" the pink and blue robot asked. He sat at a terminal on the bridge of the ship, a semicircular room, with circular workstations. His station sported a cylinder device, a hologram table showing a 3-dimensional star-map. Magno Warp, sported wheels for shoulders, and on the side of his knees. His primary color was blue, with pink rimming and rims. "Giving our guest a reason to regret coming on this ship." "Ah...story time." "Yup..." Shadow said as he sat down at his station. "Prepare to jump." "Where's too?" "Nimbus IV." "And we're going to see who?" "The Tech Scions..." "An, something to work with." Magno Warp began working at his desk, as the star map zoomed into a specific solar system. "Ah, 'this' Nimbus IV, this is a rather advance planet." "How many jumps...?" "About three, maybe four if the space ways allow it. I take it we're heading out now?" Iron Shadow nodded. "Alright, then, here we go!" Magno worked at his station, before pushing a level. Outside the ship, particle gathered, white particles, which appeared and condensed in front of the ship, in a single point, forming a portal and opening to a tunnel of blue energy, energy which streaked out around the ship as it moved forward into the tunnel, the entrance closing behind it. The portal closed, with a burst of white particles. "We have jumped..." Sol said as he walked the hallways with Saberspark. "You can tell...?" "I am sensitive to the warping of space time." "Wow, cool!" "That, and the window..." Saber turned to the window the room, the light and speeding particles of a hyperspace jump flew by them outside. "Oh..." he said with disappointment "Still..." "What's wrong...?" "Something feels...wrong..." Part 3 "Navigation?" Iron asked. He was on the bridge, sitting down on his hair as a metal arm raised up between his legs holding a computer screen. Other arms came up with control panels. To his side head was a blue and pink robot with wheels for shoulders. He clearly turned into an off road vehicle, and he sat with his wires and mechanical arms plugged into his body. "System 3X-567." Magno Warp said, his head hung back as he wasn't really using his body to its full capacity. "That far out...?" Shadow mused. If a system didn't have a proper name in the star charts, it meant no one bothered to name it. They were far from conventional space. "Nothing to shoot either." Razorspark said. The Red and Yellow robot had a drill on his back and tank treads on his legs. A mechanical arm was plugged into his chest, as his arms held on to handle on mechanical arms of their own. His optics were now seeing an augmented reality, holographic screens only he could see that showed the video feeds from the cameras around the ships, the sensor information and the aim mechanisms of the ships weapons. "Well that's to be expected..." said Razor Bolt. The blue and white mechanoid sat between the other two and in front of Iron Shadow. He sported a yellow cockpit screen on his chest, and striped wings on his back. While he held on to handles on mechanical arms, he did not have a plug in his chest. "We're in deep space. 'Deep' as in no one lives here." "No one that we know..." Iron said "Keep a look out and maintain our course." He stood up. "Where are you off to?" "To see that out 'guest' is comfortable." "What's gotten into him...?" Razorspark asked. He was with convoy and Cyberspark in the ship's rather small lounge, looking at the window. While Cyberspark was busy mixing drinks, Convoy was at the window looking out into space. "Not sure..." she replied as she cleaned a glass, with a cloth "something about a feeling 'bugging him'." "Great...wait isn't he like what, five minutes old...?" She shrugged. "From what I gather he was made for this mission, as escort..." "That's insane. Just being 'made' for a simple job like this. Who...who does that...?" "The collector does it seems..." "The 'collector' I always hate doing jobs for him, it's always hauling something explosive, contraband, or worse, the stuff he doesn't let us know. I get the feeling we wouldn't take those jobs if we knew what were in those crates." "That's behind us, try to look to the future..." Razorspark turned around and down a shot. "What about him, what's his future after this is done...?" she shrugged "Hey convoy, what are your plans after this job?!" Convoy turned around, his head tilted, and his eyes wide open with confused innocence. It was an expression that made Razorspark feel rather uncomfortable with the implications his mind deduced from it. This was when Iron Shadow walked in, everyone's optics turned towards him, to his surprise. "What..?" "Nothing..." Razorspark replied amused, before downing another drink. "Convoy, come..." "Where too?" Convoy asked. "The dojo, we're going to see what you're made of." Almost everyone was there, save the pilot who watched from his cockpit. Saber and Razor both watched from the benches around the large rectangular white room, eating glowing purple cubes of energy from a bucket as if they were popcorn. Cyberspark paid them no mind as she operated the sensors from a tablet computer in her hand. "Is this really necessary...?" Convoy asked as he looked at the wrappings around his fist. "What, afraid your paint job is going to get scratched?" Shadow remarked with a smug tone. "Just because I was forged the other solar-cycle, doesn't mean I'm so easily manipulated." "So are you going to fight or not?" Convoy paused for a moment, putting his fingers on his chin. Shadow, saw his opening and moved to throw a punch that slammed into Convoy's ready fist. Shadow was surprised, which got him a punch to the face, followed by another and another. He tried to counter with a back hand, but Convoy caught it, and delivered a knee strike to his side, followed by another to his gut which, with the micro thrusters activated, took the two into the air for a brief moment before Convoy brought him down with his fist to Shadow's face. "Do you yield...?" Convoy asked as the audience stood silent. Engen flowed from tears in Shadow's face, and his left optic was cracked though still functional. "Were did you learn to fight?" Shadow asked. "I was forge programmed with-" "No, who told you it was a good idea to be so presumptuous?!" Shadow grabbed him from behind with his legs, throwing him back. Convoy rolled stopped, and immediately turned into vehicle mode, burning rubber as he sped towards Shadow who was getting up. Shadow rolled to the side, but Convoy came around, drifting into his load bearing arm, knocking him down, before ramming him again and slamming him into a wall. Pinned, Shadow moved to throw a punch, but Convoy's arm emerged out of his vehicle form to catch it, as the rest of his body returned to humanoid configuration. Convoy grabbed Shadow's arm with his other hand, turned and flipped him over, slamming him hard into the "I never presume..." Convoy said with a smug tone. His confident expression suddenly melted away into one of concern, as he looked up and around. "What, seeing things...?" Shadow said in a bitter tone as he got up. "We have guests..." "Oi...!" said Magno over the com-system "we've got company!" The ship rock. Even have dazed and with a broken eye, Shadow was familiar with the ship wide quake of weapons fire. "Everyone, battle stations!" Shadow shouted. Part 4 Category:SolZen321 Category:Episodes Category:One Shots